


Deny Deny Deny

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Shua, why have you been avoiding me?” “I haven't,” he denied. He lied, Joshua had been avoiding him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Shua,” Jeonghan said quietly.

Honestly, hearing that anyone would've thought it was the start of a normal conversation. Except for the fact that Joshua had his back against a wall and Jeonghan was currently caging him in.

“Shua, why have you been avoiding me?”

“I haven't,” he denied. He lied, Joshua had been avoiding him.

In this position Jeonghan was too close, his face mere centimeters away from Joshua’s. Close enough where closing the gap would only take on very small move. He looked down, cheeks heating up.

If Joshua looked up he would've seen Jeonghan smile at his shyness. But he didn't, preferring to look at his shoes and how close Jeonghan’s shoes were.

“You were. Don't lie to me now.”

Joshua shook his head. “I'm not.” He was.

Feeling a hand come out and touch his chin, Joshua tried to move away flinching. But the hand grabbed with a bit more force. Up his face went, angled upwards to see Jeonghan holding his chin in his slim, elegant fingers.

Calmly Jeonghan repeated once more, “You were. But that isn't the problem right now. The problem is why.”

Joshua shivered as the fingers slowly moved down his neck and back up again to prevent him from looking down. Jeonghan’s eyes took on a predatory look, causing Joshua to blush further.

“Will you tell me?”

He shook his head. It was scary and he didn't want things to change.

“No?” Jeonghan sighed. “Ok. I'll just have to show you then. Doesn't look like you'd listen to me if I told you.”

Jeonghan angled his face down. “Don't close your eyes,” he ordered.

He leaned down kissing Joshua on the lips, gently at first until Joshua let out a gasp. Jeonghan then...what was the right word...devoured his lips. Sucking on the bottom lip harshly, licking at it, changing the angle of the kiss to deepen it further. It was enough to make Joshua’s knees weak.

He made a muffled moaning sound as Jeonghan continued to kiss him fiercely. Joshua brought up his hand to grab onto Jeonghan’s shirt, trying to keep himself from falling. The kissing was making him dizzy.

As Jeonghan pulled away, he let out an involuntary whimper. Jeonghan chuckled deeply. Gently he thumbed Joshua’s saliva slicked lips, “Look at you,” he said smirking, “one kiss and you look like I felt you up. I can't wait to see what you look like naked on my bed.”

His ears burned. What was Jeonghan saying? Joshua once again tried to look away, being thwarted by Jeonghan’s hand on his chin.

“Ahhhh. Don't look at me like that Shua. It'll make me take things too far.” He snapped his fingers. “Whoops almost forgot to tell you why.”

Once again he moved in fingers down in a caress and Joshua wanted to die and melt in a puddle. Why was he doing this?

“You've been avoiding me because you like me.”

Joshua vehemently shook his head. No, no he didn't. Well yes he did but he didn't want Jeonghan to know.

“It's ok.” He leaned close, bringing his lips a hair's breadth away from Joshua's. “I like you too.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I ask for the continuation of Deny, Deny, Deny? I don't really have a prompt in mind but you can make it NSFW if you want. Only if you want, tho... Thanks!

“Hey,” Jeonghan said, rolling to his stomach to look at Joshua who was sitting at his desk doing some homework.

“Hmm?” Joshua was too preoccupied with his work to even turn around and look at Jeonghan.

“Want to play a game?”

“A game Jeonghannie?” Joshua continued scribbling away at his calculus.

He sat up. “Yea a game. Where I test your comfort zone?”

Joshua turned at that sentence. “Why? Why can’t we test your comfort zone? Why mine?”

Smirking Jeonghan got up, walking over to Joshua, towering over him. He touched the pads of his fingers to Joshua’s lips. “I keep remembering you blushing while I had you against the wall. It’s a heady feeling.”

Joshua fought the urge to bite Jeonghan’s fingers in retaliation. Instead he opened his mouth, sucking them in. He slid his tongue across them, gently biting them. He looked up at Jeonghan from underneath his fringe, “Why don’t you lie down on the bed and I’ll see about sucking something else. Then you can help me too.”

Jeonghan let out a tiny groan. “Help you how babe.”

“Help me with I don’t know,” Joshua said with a shrug, his words slurred thanks to Jeonghan’s fingers, “like opening me up and,” he let go of them, “maybe we can have some sex.” He pulled at the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt, “I’ll ride you. It’ll be something new.”

Jeonghan’s eyes lit up. It was something new. Joshua had never taken the lead during their bedroom activities as of yet. He laid back and let Jeonghan do all the work. This was a first. “In my lap?”

“Facing each other even,” Joshua said with a smirk. He knew he had Jeonghan hook, line, and sinker. He could never resist Joshua when he talked about sex. Being a hormonal teenager had its perks.


End file.
